Battle Angel Alita Epilogue
The Epilogue of Battle Angel Alita originally brought an end to the series until it was continued in Last Order. Cover A copy of Barjack War Chronicle. Summary Several events are briefly outlined following Alita's transformation into the Life-Tree: *Two years later Koyomi compiled Buick's photos into a book, Barjack War Chronicle, that became the greatest bestseller on record in the Scrapyard. *Revenues from Barjack War Chronicle enabled Koyomi's father, Master, to open the fourth incarnation of Bar Kansas, Kansas 4, which is booming. *Kaos and Vector joined forces to bring order to the chaos that ensued following the collapse of the Factory. Lou Collins' steadfast support and love of Kaos resulted in the two getting married. *The Tower of Tiphares, connecting Tiphares to the Scrapyard, was completed after five years. Five years later, an 18 year old Koyomi, now a freelance photographer, arrives in Ketheres Elyion with her assistant to chase down a tip that Desty Nova had been spotted there. Finding the former headquarters of LADDER transformed into a tourist mecca in outer space, Koyomi is attracted by the word of a fight close by. Finding three cyborgs pitted against a solitary human man, who has defeated a fourth, Koyomi bets all of her money on him, attracting a swarm of competing bets. Despite being outnumbered, the man defeats his three opponents handily, following which Koyomi offers to buy him dinner in appreciation for all the money she won by betting on him. The man, who consumes several bowls of noodles, introduces himself as Figure, who Koyomi recalls was Alita's boyfriend according to Lou. When she brings up the topic of Alita's death, Figure adamantly refuses to believe this, splitting the table he is eating on with his head and claiming that she has to be alive. Koyomi's assistant then comes running up with the news that he has found someone who might be Nova. When they find him, Nova is now a homeless and senile version of his prior self. However this does not stop Figure from grabbing him and demanding to know where Alita is. With a spark of recognition at her name, Nova slips from Figure's grasp and jumps down a hole in the Life-Tree. The three follow him and when Figure lunges for him, Nova dodges and Figure crashes through an internal wall. Here they find a large bulb and a message from Nova. It mentions that in his more lucid moments when his backup brain bio-chip will kick in, Nova has performed research on the Life-Tree. He closes with the finding that traces of Alita's genetic code are stored within the tree's nanomachine cells and that a complete regeneration may eventually be possible. Figure in the meanwhile, noticing something inside bulb, tears it open. Amidst an amniotic-like fluid, a human Alita emerges. As Koyomi records the scene, Alita awakens and recognizes Figure, and the two are reunited at last. Debut appearances Characters *Koyomi's assistant Trivia *This is shortest chapter in either the original manga or Last Order. *This is the only time that Alita appears in a human body in the GUNNM manga. Category:Angel's Ascension Category:Battle Angel Alita chapters